The purpose of this project is to study the formation, function and the destruction of connective tissue components in normal and diseased states. Particular attention is directed toward various matrix molecules including collagens, glycoproteins, and proteoglycans. Current aspects of this project include (1) the invasion of malignant cells through extracellular matrix, (2) alterations in the expression of matrix genes in development and disease.